


Detention

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has detention...with Mr. Kinney





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Previously posted under another penname, now deleted and re-posted under this penname.  


* * *

Justin walked to Mr. Kinney's door, feeling his heart beat faster.  He peeked his head inside.

 

"Mr. Kinney?" he asked quietly.  "I'm here to serve my detention."  He fiddled nervously with the cuff of his blazer.

 

Mr. Kinney didn't look up from his stack of papers.  "Come inside, Justin.  Close the door."

 

The 18 year old walked inside and softly shut the door behind him.  He licked his lips, watching Mr. Kinney look through a stack of papers.  Finally, he looked up at Justin.

 

"I just wanted to say, uh…"  Justin took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry about earlier."

 

Mr. Kinney raised one eyebrow.  "You're sorry about earlier?" he said.  "Sorry about your lying?  Or your disturbing my class?  Or your disrespect?"  He rose from his chair.  "Which one are you sorry about, Mr. Taylor?"

 

"Uh…all of them," Justin said.  He offered a smile.  Brian shook his head.  He walked towards Justin, not stopping until he was within a foot of him.  He heard a small catch of breath in Justin's throat, and felt his dick twitch.  The boy backed up into the wall.

 

"Really?  Then what are you smiling about?" Brian asked, staring him down.  Justin's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 

"Nothing," Justin said.  He could smell Mr. Kinney's cologne, an expensive, crisp scent that tickled his nose.  "I'm uh…just here to serve my detention."

 

Brian moved closer.  "I don't recall telling you to report here for detention.  Detention is served in the detention hall, not my office."  He heard Justin's breathing pick up slightly.

_God, he's so hot…and he's scaring the hell out of me right now_.  Justin's thoughts flitted rapidly through his brain.  He swallowed hard, and finally said, "Well, you told me to report to your office."  He added after a moment, "Sir."

 

"You're here for a reason, Mr. Taylor.  However, this is not a detention."  He put his hand on Justin's shoulder, and felt the tenseness of his muscles, even through the material of his blazer.  He chuckled lowly.  "Nervous?"

 

"No sir," Justin replied, ignoring the hammering of his heart at Mr. Kinney's touch.  He felt the weight, the heat, from Mr. Kinney's hand, even through the blazer.

 

Brian moved closer, until there were only inches between them.  He knew the blond wanted to back up, but the wall prevented it.  Instead, he turned his head to the side.  Brian could feel his shoulders rising and falling as his breathing picked up.

 

"You think you're a tough guy?" Brian whispered straight into the blond's ear.  The kid didn't move.  Brian could tell he _was_ nervous.

 

"All right, little stud," Brian said after a long moment.  "Go to my desk."  He released the blond, who squeezed out of the small space between them and walked over to Brian's desk.  Brian followed him at a leisurely pace, letting him get more nervous. 

 

Justin didn't know what to expect.  He stood in front of Mr. Kinney's desk, biting his lower lip and watching the handsome man approach.  He felt his dick stir in his pants and blushed, turning away.  Despite his nervousness, he was turned on by this man.

 

Brian saw it, and smirked.  He wanted to walk up to the blond and ravish him, but that wasn't how the game worked.  No, he'd have to be slow, careful, methodical.  

 

He walked closer to Justin, clearly seeing the blush of his pale cheeks.  "Bend over," he said, his voice a lazy drawl.

 

"W-what?" Justin said.  His face blushed brighter.  Surely he hadn't said what Justin had heard.  "Mr. Kinney?"

 

"You heard me, Justin.  Hands on the desk."  The man put his hand on Justin's back between his shoulder blades and gave him a small push.

 

"Why?" Justin asked, but he found his body doing what Mr. Kinney had told him.  His face blushed an even stronger red as Mr. Kinney kicked his legs apart.  "Sir?"  He was grateful that at least this position hid his hard-on.

 

"You're a smart boy, Taylor," Brian said teasingly.  _God, is he hot, with that schoolboy blazer and tie, and all that blond hair_.  "Why do you think?"  He put his hand on Justin's shoulder again.

 

"I d-don't know sir."  He couldn't believe he was stuttering!  He wasn't a stutterer.  Usually.  But Mr. Kinney's hand on his shoulder was distracting, and he was nervous and horny.  _Shit_.

 

"Hmm.  Well, you've been a bad boy in my class today, and now I've got you bent over my desk."  _Looking wanton as hell._ "Even a WASP like you should be able to figure that out."  Brian chuckled when Justin's body tensed suddenly.  "Looks like you figured it out."

_No way.  He's got to be kidding_.  "Sir?" Justin's voice was cautious.  But even though he was apprehensive, his dick was still at attention.

 

_Smack!_ Brian swung hard, hitting Justin's ass with his flat hand.  Justin jumped.  Brian could hear his quick intake of breath.

 

"Sir, please," Justin managed to say, but his voice was husky.  He swallowed hard, feeling the sting from Mr. Kinney's hand spread over his ass cheek.

 

"Please what, Taylor?"  Brian slapped him again, and waited for his answer.  There wasn't one.  He dealt out four more smacks in quick succession.  "What do you want?"

 

It stung like crazy, and Justin had never been so hard in his life.  His breathing was quick.  "Uh…" he gasped out.

 

Brian spanked him again, on the other cheek, quick, hard blows.  "You know what, Taylor?  I think you like this."  He smacked him again.  "Don't you?"

 

Justin's face was hot.  There were tears in his eyes, and his ass was stinging, and he was hornier than he could ever remember being before.  He shook his head slightly, knowing that Mr. Kinney could see right through him.

 

"You're a liar," Brian said.  He kept spanking him, enjoying watching Justin jump and gasp and squirm.  "Aren't you?"  He punctuated his words with a harsh smack.  Justin cried out and tears rolled down his face.

 

"Yes!" he whimpered.  Brian stopped.

 

"What was that, Taylor?" he asked, enjoying the teen's embarrassment.

 

Justin swallowed hard, trying to steady his voice.  Was he really going to make him say it again?  Another hard smack told him yes.

 

"I said yes, I'm a liar."  Justin's voice was barely audible.

 

"You like this?"  He dealt out another swat.  Brian's hand was stinging, but he ignored it.

 

Justin nodded, feeling himself flush all the way to his ears.  He sniffed.  The tears kept coming, and he was so hard it hurt.

 

"Say it," Brian commanded, spanking him again.  

 

Justin's voice was low with lust.  "I like it," he mumbled.

 

"What do you like?" Brian prodded, smirking.

 

"You…spanking me."  Justin's voice was so quiet Brian could barely hear him.

 

"I didn't catch that," Brian said, smacking him again.  "You better repeat it.  All of it."

 

"I like it…when you…spank me."  Justin thought he might pass out from the combination of horniness and humiliation.

 

Brian stopped.  "Well, maybe you'll like this too," he said, and grabbed Justin's shoulders, pulling him up and spinning him around.  Justin gasped as Mr. Kinney covered his mouth with his own.

 

They kissed desperately, clinging to each other.  Finally, they broke apart, both breathing hard.  "You like that?" Mr. Kinney asked roughly.  Justin nodded, and they kissed again.  He felt Mr. Kinney push his blazer off his shoulders and start unbuttoning his shirt and loosening his tie.

 

Brian pulled the blond's shirt from his body, baring his chest.  He yanked his own shirt off, wanting to feel Justin's skin against his own.  Suddenly, he gasped as Justin's lips closed around his nipple, then teased it with his tongue.  It stopped suddenly.  He looked at the blond, who was smirking.

 

Brian smirked back.  "You think you're a clever little fucker," Brian said, pushing Justin down onto his desk.  He undid the button on Justin's pants and yanked them down.  He cupped the boy's hard-on, and Justin groaned.  "You'll see clever."  He yanked down his underwear and pulled as much of Justin's cock in his mouth as he could.

 

Justin gasped and squirmed as Mr. Kinney licked and sucked and tormented him with his mouth and tongue.  His eyes were fluttering with the intense pleasure wracking his body.  Suddenly, he felt his balls tighten, and he groaned gutturally as he came.

 

Brian swallowed most of it before kissing Justin, slipping his tongue between his gasping lips to share the remainder of the cum.  "I'd say you liked that too," he whispered, and then flipped Justin over so he was facedown over the desk.

 

He took the lube and condom out of his pocket, undid his pants and let them fall down before sheathing his cock.  "Bet you'll really like this, Taylor," he said, covering his finger in lube.  He pushed his finger inside Justin's hole, and the boy gasped.

 

"Oh God, Mr. Kinney," the blond whimpered as he finger-fucked him, working the lube inside of him.  Justin yelped when his finger brushed his sensitive prostate.  

 

"Feels good?" Brian asked, stroking the bundle of nerves again.  Justin's body was trembling, jerking each time he touched it.

 

"God, yeah!" Justin moaned.  Brian added a second finger, and then a third, watching as Justin whimpered and thrashed.  Finally, he knew he was ready.  He removed his fingers and covered his dick with lube before pushing inside.

 

"God, you're tight," Mr. Kinney said.  Justin moaned as he was filled.  "Always," Justin gasped out, and he heard Mr. Kinney chuckle slightly.  And then he started to move.

 

They moved together, Justin gasping and groaning as Brian angled inside him to hit his prostate.  Brian could feel the heat from Justin's battered ass as he pushed into him.  They built up speed and intensity, their breathing harsh.

 

Justin came first, with a loud cry.  The spasming of his muscles sent Brian over the edge, and he groaned deeply.  They lay there on the desk, breathing hard, still connected.

 

Finally, Brian pulled out.  He tied the condom in a knot and tossed it in the trashcan next to the desk.  Then he pulled Justin up into his arms.

 

"That was…really…"

 

"Hot," Justin said.  He kissed Brian again, their tongues mingling.

 

"Yeah," Brian said.  He held onto the blond for a moment.  "I know you hated that school, but at least the blazer was good for something."

 

Justin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck.  "Yeah, you get to live out all your fantasies about fucking a hot school boy!"

 

"Hey, at least this way I won't end up in jail," Brian said.  He kissed Justin again. 

 

"Although, that desk was a little hard on my back," Justin said.  "Maybe we should take round two to the bed?  You've gotta have a fantasy that actually takes place in bed."

 

"Sure I do," Brian said.  

 

"That doesn't involve whips and chains!" Justin said, seeing a glint in Brian's eye.  "My ass is sore enough!  Jesus, you hit like you mean it!"

 

"Who says I don't?" Brian asked, leading Justin into the bedroom.  He pushed Justin onto the bed, using his weight to pin him down.  Justin grinned.

 

"Whatever you say, Mr. Kinney!"  He chuckled as Brian grabbed a pillow and bopped him with it.

 

"Twat!"


End file.
